fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA008
Synopsis After having obtained her Butterfree, Yazmyne watches the Bug-Type frolic the air with his new wings. He also begins to play with Bulbasaur, Pidgey, and Spinarak. Dante's Beedrill does the same, but he's more interested in attacking trees with his new spiked arms. Yazmyne scans Beedrill into her Pokedex and informs Dante that his Beedrill has learned Twinneedle and Agility. Yazmyne then scans her Butterfree to realize that he has learned Gust, Stun Spore, and Confusion. In order to practice their Pokemon's new abilities, Yazmyne and Dante agree to a battle. '' Dante vs. Yazmyne ''Ladies first, Yazmyne takes the first move and orders a super-effective Gust against Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokemon is blown back by the attack and Dante orders him to fight through the current with Agility. Beedrill begins glowing a faint purple, gaining speed and he manages fly through Butterfree's Gust. Dante commands Twinneedle, and Beedrill closes in on Butterfree and her rapid jabs are too fast for Butterfree to evade. Yazmyne orders Butterfree to blanket Beedrill with Stun Spore. Beedrill is covered in yellow spores and he is stunned by paralysis. Yazmyne takes the prime opportunity to test Butterfree's Confusion. Butterfree's eyes glow and he takes control of Beedrill, spinning her in the air. When Butterfree releases Beedrill, Dante tells Beedrill to use Agility. Beedrill glows and begins to get faster and faster. Yazmyne realizes that Beedrill is using Agility to overcome the speed reduction of paralysis. Yazmyne orders Butterfree to quickly use Gust. Butterfree releases a mighty gale, but Beedrill moves around the Gust and jabs Butterfree with Twinneedle multiple times. After Butterfree takes the direct hit, Beedrill maintains her assault and fires Poison Sting onto Butterfree, knocking him out. '' Dante Meets Daniel ''Yazmyne isn't sad by the loss and congratulates Butterfree on his first battle in his new form. A person comes out and claps for the cool battle. That person is Daniel, who is on his way to Pewter City. Alongside him is Swinub and a Pineco. Dante immediately fawns of Pineco. Yazmyne pulls him back and introduces Dante to Daniel. Daniel shares that he's been searching for a Grass-Type to use in the Pewter Gym. He hasn't found one yet, but did capture Pineco along the way. ''Upon examining Butterfree, Daniel congratulates Yazmyne him Butterfree to which Yazmyne says that he's only been in his new form for less than a day, so they still have some practice to do. Yazmyne then realizes that she doesn't have a game plan for Butterfree yet and Daniel proposes that if Yazmyne is a trainer then she'll use more battling for inspiration. In response, Daniel proposes that he and Dante battle to which Dante agrees. '' Daniel vs. Dante ''Dante naturally chooses Beedrill while Daniel chooses Swinub. Before Dante could make a command, Swinub uses its speedy Ice Shard to land a hit first. Beedril recovers from the move and jets around Swinub and strikes with Twinneedle. Swinub falls back from the attack and Dante commands Icy Wind. The attack hits Beedrill and when the Bug-Type moves to get away from the cold attack, Dante and Yazmyne notice that Beedrill's movements are slowing down. Dante points out that after losing to Yazmyne he saw to replace Powder Snow by teaching Swinub Icy Wind as a means to slow down fast opponents like Yazmyne's Bulbasaur. Yazmyne is impressed by the wind and focuses on the natural sparkle of Icy Wind. Dante orders Beedrill to pellet Swinub with Poison Sting for a direct hit, but Poison-Type attacks are not-very-effective on Ground-Type Pokemon. Dante exclaims that it doesn't need to be effective as Swinub is shocked from the purple sparks of poison. Swinub fights through the poison and attacks with an Ice Shard. Beedrill uses Agility, and she builds the speed to shatter the orb of ice with his stinger. Beedrill follows with Poison Sting and after being shocked by poison, Swinub explodes the poison needles with Mud Bomb. The Mud Bomb then strikes Beedrill with explosive force, knocking him out of the air. Without missing a beat, Daniel orders Take Down. Swinub becomes outlined in an orange light before striking Beedrill hard. Beedrill is unable to battle and as Daniel enjoys his victory, Swinub feels the recoil of Take Down and as the poison shocks him again. Swinub then slumps over too, unable to battle, making the battle officially a draw. '' A New Appeal ''Dante and Daniel shake hands after the amicable battle, and Yazmyne says that Swinub's Icy Wind has become her inspiration. Yazmyne has Butterfree fare against Bulbasaur, planning to practice their Gust and Confusion attack. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, which Butterfree is able to repel with Gust. Wanting to test how long Butterfree can hold his Gust, Bulbasaur keeps his vines active and he eventually ensnares Butterfree with his Gust gives out. Yazmyne then turns to Confusion to learn to take control of moving objects. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip again, and though Butterfree is able to take control of it, he doesn't know what to do with Bulbasaur's vines, only have they flop around in the air. Bulbasaur retracts his vines and Daniel and Dante remind Yazmyne that Butterfree is going to be on the appeal stage, so all she and Butterfree need to worry about is putting on a show. Yazmyne asks if Daniel has any ideas to which he does not. Bulbasaur nudges Yazmyne and performs Razor Leaf, which he was taught earlier from Grass-Type Pokemon. Bulbasaur releases them in a spiral, which gives Yazmyne inspiration before giving her Bulbasaur a treat. Yazmyne tells Butterfreee to control his Gust into a cylinder of sorts. Butterfree tries but the wind force simply blows in one direction. Yazmyne tells Butterfree to move around the Gust he is creating to form a cyclone as a means to shape his appeal. Butterfree executes and struggles; Yazmyne tells Butterfree to only blow a light wind and steadily increase. Butterfree calms his wind and follows Yazmyne's command, ultimately succeeding. Butterfree is a little tired after the appeal, but Yazmyne says that they'll practice a bunch until he becomes a natural. '' ''Later, Daniel departs from the group and hopes to learn about Yazmyne descision to become a trainer or a Coordinator. Yazmyne and Dante wish him good luck on his Pewter City Gym Battle. '' Major Events *Yazmyne's Butterfree is revealed to have learned Gust, Stun Spore, and Confusion *Yazmyne and Dante battle, and Dante wins *Yazmyne re-encounters Daniel, who meets Dante *Daniel is revealed to have captured a Pineco *Dante and Daniel battle, resulting in a draw *Yazmyne's Bulbasaur has mastered Razor Leaf. Characters Human *Yazmyne *Dante *Daniel Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's; newly evolved) *Swinub (Daniel's) *Pineco (Daniel's) Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze